Le commencement de la fin
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Un dialogue entre une mère et son enfant...peu de temps avant leur séparation. Suite d'Instinct maternel.


Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Le commencement de la fin

Posant doucement la main sur son front imprégné de sueur, la scientifique la fit glisser de manière à ramener ses cheveux en arrière. Elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie, et au moment où la souffrance viendrait l'assaillir de nouveau, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir y faire face. Mais pour l'instant, c'était supportable, pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

_« Jusqu'ici, tout va bien… »_

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres de la scientifique tandis que la seconde partie de la scie éculée résonna dans son crâne.

_« …mais le plus dur, ce n'est jamais la chute mais l'atterrissage… »_

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, une certaine partie de son corps se contracta brusquement, lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrance tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même.

S'efforçant de se dissocier de son propre corps, elle commença à effectuer le décompte mentalement. Egrenant les secondes comme les perles d'un chapelet, elle joignit doucement les mains, comme pour adresser une prière. Une prière qui ne s'adressait certainement pas à l'au-delà mais bien au contraire à l'en deçà, une prière qui n'était pas destiné à une conscience supérieure et immatérielle, débordante d'affection, mais au contraire à un mécanisme physiologique, bassement matériel et dénué de toute conscience.

Le cap des trente secondes était franchi, et loin de se relâcher, cette tension qui resserrait les muscles de son corps allait en s'accroissant.

À quoi bon nier l'évidence ? On pouvait fermer les portes de sa perception face à ce qui arrivait de l'extérieur mais certainement pas face à ce qui remontait de l'intérieur.

Elle était une scientifique. Le fonctionnement du corps humain était loin d'être un mystère pour elle, elle connaissait chaque détails de chacune des étapes du processus qu'elle était en train de vivre et pourtant…

Pourtant, elle s'était efforcé d'oublier, efforcé de croire que ce serait passager, que cela finirait par passer, qu'il lui resterait encore quelques jours ou même quelques semaines. Sachant pertinemment que cette imbécile de Kudo refuserait de la croire, elle s'était isolée dans sa chambre, hors de portée de son regard, serrant les dents et les poings pour ne pas gémir chaque fois qu'il s'immisçait chez elle.

Pourquoi s'imposer ce calvaire ? Si elle avait signalée ces symptômes dès leur apparition, elle serait tranquillement installée sur un lit d'hôpital, pouponnée par des médecin attentionnés autant qu'expérimentés, et savourant avec délice la toute puissance de la science. Sa science chérie qui avait en partie délivré la moitié de l'humanité de cette éternelle malédiction dont elle souffrait depuis l'aube des temps.

_« Tu enfanteras dans la douleur… »_

Et dire qu'à une époque, elle s'amusait à s'identifier avec Eve, cette pécheresse qui avait succombée à la tentation de goûter au fruit défendu, celui de la connaissance, condamnant ainsi l'humanité toute entière à une longue expiation et se rendant indirectement responsable de la longue litanie de meurtres et de crimes qui allait ensanglanter la terre.

Sa rencontre avec Kudo avait donné un arrière goût d'autant plus ironique à la comparaison. Cette imbécile ne la forçait-il pas à porter sur ses maigres épaules la totalité de la responsabilité pour leurs souffrances communes ? Au lieu de blâmer sa curiosité, ne blâmait-il pas celle qui lui avait tendu ce fruit empoisonné sans le savoir ? De ce point de vue là, ce benêt était bien digne d'être comparé à cette imbécile d'Adam, et elle était bien digne d'être son Eve.

Une comparaison stupide avec le recul… Après tout, ce n'était pas tant cet imbécile qui la forçait à ployer sous le poids de la culpabilité, elle le faisait toute seule et sans son aide. Mais les accusations qu'on adressait à son propre reflet, elles avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se refléter plus tard dans le regard des autres, qu'elles y soient ou non.

C'était les mêmes raisons qui la poussaient à croire que, dans les yeux de cet idiot, elle n'apparaîtrait jamais autrement que comme une boite de pandore. Une boite de Pandore dans laquelle l'espérance était emprisonnée, que cette espérance ait la forme d'un antidote ou celle d'un enfant, une boite que sa Pandore s'efforçait de maintenir close, de peur que son espérance à elle ne s'en échappe.

Mais elle se trompait, cet imbécile éprouvait en un sens autant d'affection pour le contenant que pour le contenu. Il y tenait à cette petite boite dont il ne possédait pas la clé, ce n'était pas seulement pour sauver son contenu qu'il l'avait tiré des flammes ou d'un bus sur le point d'exploser, ce n'était pas seulement pour étreindre son enfant qu'il avait serré cette mère porteuse entre ses bras pour caresser son ventre.

Oui, elle s'était trompée…ou bien est ce qu'elle façonnait quelques mensonges pour envelopper sa douleur ? Peut-être… peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de croire que quelqu'un tenait à elle pour endurer cette tourmente.

Cette tension, elle se relâchait enfin. La douleur se repliait vers la lisière de sa conscience, emportant avec elle Pandore, Eve et les appels aux secours silencieux que les deux pécheresses avaient adressés à tour de rôle au même Sherlock Holmes.

Exprimant son soulagement par un soupir, la scientifique inclina doucement la tête vers ce ventre qu'elle s'était mise à caresser.

« Alors, Ai ? Toi aussi, tu essayes de t'échapper de ta prison, quitte à emprunter la voie réservée en temps normal aux déchets ? Toi aussi, tu te précipite la tête la première dans ce monde glacial où t'attendent d'innombrables tortures ? Toi aussi, tu espères qu'un inconnu va te recueillir pour te réchauffer, te nourrir, t'abriter et te révéler enfin ton nom ? »

Le sourire narquois de la métisse s'effaça petit à petit, faisant sombrer dans le néant la tendresse qui adoucissait le sarcasme.

« Tu voudrais tant avoir un nom, hein ? Ne plus être un petit animal apeuré, ni une babiole qu'un monstre froid et égoïste garde prisonnière en son sein, mais devenir enfin un être humain… Pourquoi est ce que tu ne te laisses pas tranquillement assimiler, ma petite Ai ? Pourquoi est ce que tu tient tant que ça à quitter ta prison ? Pourquoi veux-tu trahir celle qui t'a nourrie et abritée depuis tout ce temps ? »

Shiho avait beau s'efforcer de donner une tonalité ironique à ces mots, c'était de la mélancolie qu'ils exprimaient plutôt qu'autre chose.

« Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas bien là où tu es ? Tu n'as pas besoin de penser ni d'assumer de responsabilité, quelqu'un d'autre le fait à ta place. Est-ce que tu as déjà connu la peur, l'incertitude ou les regrets ? Non, tu ne peux pas, alors pourquoi est ce que tu désires tant te glisser dans ce monde qui t'apprendra ce que c'est bien assez tôt… Non, bien trop tôt… »

Un léger tremblement agita la main que la chimiste promenait sur son ventre.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que la solitude ? Non, tu ne peux pas, tu n'as jamais passé un seul instant de ta vie dans la solitude… J'aie toujours été là, auprès de toi. Bien plus près de toi que ne le sera jamais aucune autre personne sur cette terre. Est-ce que tu n'as jamais sentie cette présence ? Est-ce que tu n'as jamais sentie celle qui respirait et se nourrissait en même temps que toi ? Cette chaleur qui t'environnait, est ce que tu ne comprends vraiment pas que c'est de la chaleur humaine ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne comprends pas, tu n'en as jamais connue d'autre et tu n'as jamais connue le froid… »

Les lèvres de la scientifique se refermèrent un court instant avant qu'un soupir ne les force à s'écarter de nouveau.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant à vivre, Ai ? Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant à avoir un nom différent de celui que je te donne, hein ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à tenir debout par tes propres moyens ? »

Aucune réponse. Rien d'étonnant à cela, c'était un monologue, elle ne parlait qu'à une partie d'elle-même. Une partie qu'elle avait baptisée Ai Haibara. Depuis quand? Quelques mois ? Ou bien quelques années ? Parlait-elle à sa fille spirituelle ou à son autre fille ? De toutes manières, elle avait toujours eue du mal à établir une distinction claire entre Ai et elle-même. Mais si c'était bien à Ai qu'elle s'adressait, qui s'adressait à Ai en revanche ? Shiho ou Sherry ?

« Est-ce que je t'étouffe, Ai ? Voudrais-tu avoir un semblant d'intimité, qui te permettrait de gagner un semblant d'individualité ? Cherche-tu à sortir de ce moule dans lequel on t'a coulé sans même te demander ton avis ? Quoiqu'on puisse dire, tu es définitivement ma fille…Et c'est pour cela que tu t'arracheras à cette organisation qui t'emprisonne depuis trop longtemps, cette organisation qui te sépare de ta véritable famille… »

Ce petit embryon qui allait bientôt passer au stade de nouveau-né, il avait tout juste une ébauche de conscience, pourquoi comparer sa situation avec la sienne quelques années plus tôt ? C'était absurde, ce petit être avait tout juste un semblant d'individualité, elle ne lui avait encore rien transmis, elle n'avait aucun le droit de la considérer comme une fille…sa fille…et pourtant…

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est une famille, hein ? Est-ce que la tendresse et la chaleur changent de nature quand elles changent de source ? Est-ce que j'avais besoin de l'appeler papa ce vieux professeur Nimbus ? Non. Il n'a pas eu besoin de m'adopter, non plus. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mot, que ce soit des mots en l'air ou des mots sur un bout de papier administratif. Je ne m'appelle pas Agasa et il ne s'est jamais appelé Miyano ou Haibara. Alors pourquoi aurais-je besoin de m'appeler Kudo pour être ta mère ? Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de t'appeler Miyano pour être ma fille, pourquoi ? »

Une larme s'écrasa sur le cocon protecteur qui donnait un pli arrondi à son corps, une larme suivie par une autre, et encore une autre, et une infinité d'autres… Elle ne chercha pas à les essuyer, elle préférait garder les mains contre la paroi qui s'interposait entre une criminelle et un enfant.

« Un cordon, c'est la seule véritable chose qui nous a relié tout ces mois, c'était à peine différent avec tes parents et pourtant, ils se sont mariés… Evidemment, leur cordon à eux, il pouvait transmettre des mots, des émotions…ce n'est pas le cas du nôtre. Mais à quoi est ce que ça sert les mots, hein ? Mentir ou se blesser, c'est tout. Toi et moi n'avons pas besoin de ça… Mon cordon, ce n'était pas le fil d'un téléphone, juste le fil qui te raccrochait à la vie…Juste ça. Il te fallait vraiment autre chose ? »

Un reniflement la força à s'interrompre et à lever le bras vers le nez pour se l'essuyer du revers de la manche.

« Oh bien sûr, les mots aussi peuvent être quelque chose de vital… C'est important de sentir que quelqu'un veut te transmettre quelque chose, tout comme c'est important de sentir que quelqu'un désire que tu lui transmettes quelque chose. Oui, c'est important de sentir que quelqu'un te donne la parole, dans tout les sens du terme… Ran t'as parlé, chaque fois qu'elle appuyait doucement la tête sur ce ventre qui t'hébergeait. Avant même ta naissance, elle a cherché à établir un lien avec toi. »

Fermant les yeux, la scientifique s'efforça de digérer sa rancœur. Cette rancœur qui s'était accumulé au cours des mois.

Neuf mois, neuf mois qui s'achevaient par six longues semaines à endurer nausées, fièvres, démangeaisons, crampes, et la chimiste s'était parfois retenu pour ne pas évoquer ses hémorroïdes chaque fois qu'un certain détective lui demandait ce qu'elle ressentait… Six longues semaines interminables, qui s'achevaient par une souffrance abominable s'étalant sur plusieurs heures. Une mère pouvait toujours se dire que ce qu'elle recevrait au bout de ce parcours du combattant vaudrait largement les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées.

Mais elle, qu'est ce qu'elle recevrait au bout du compte, à part l'éternelle gratitude d'un détective et de son épouse ? Se sentir soulagée de la culpabilité en plus d'être soulagée de ce poids mort qui lui gonflait les entrailles ? Allons donc, elle n'avait pas à se sentir responsable. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait pressé la détente de ce revolver, condamnant Ran à la stérilité. La balle lui avait été destinée ? Et alors ? Ran ne l'avait pas secourue en espérant recevoir quelque chose en échange, pourquoi se sentir obligée de compenser ce qu'elle avait perdu ?

Et elle, qu'est ce qu'elle recevrait en échange de ce qu'on lui ôtait ? Qu'est ce qu'elle recevrait pour combler le vide que laisserait ce poids mort derrière lui ? Ce poids qui était peut-être pesant mais qui était tout sauf mort d'ailleurs…

Une nouvelle contraction éjecta toute rancœur de sa conscience en y faisant jaillir une nouvelle vague de souffrance. Après une bonne minute à agripper ses genoux en gémissant, et une autre minute à reprendre son souffle en haletant, la chimiste hésita entre maudire une nouvelle fois son entêtement, ou remercier ce corps qui lui faisait expier son égoïsme.

« Tu sais, Ai, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Après tout, c'est moi qui aie proposé cette solution à tes parents, et c'est moi qui me suis porté volontaire. Je ne pense pas qu'ils y auraient pensé d'eux même, lorsqu'ils ne se laissaient pas aller à la résignation, ils étudiaient les formalités à remplir pour une adoption… »

D'un autre côté, cela ne signifiait-il pas qu'elle était à l'origine de l'existence de Ai ? Tout ces mois à essayer de se convaincre qu'elle n'était qu'une cause occasionnelle. On jetait une pierre sur un toit, une brique se délogeait et allait s'écraser sur le sol, l'homme de la rue estimait que la pierre était la cause de la chute de la brique, le scientifique savait que la gravitation universelle était la seule véritable cause de cette chute, cette pierre avait juste déterminé le lieu et le moment où la gravitation se manifesterait, cette force éternelle et indestructible qui était là, invisible, n'attendant qu'une occasion pour se montrer.

Elle avait envisagé la naissance de Ai en scientifique, sa véritable cause était l'amour entre deux amis d'enfance, un amour que le temps et les aléas de la vie ne pourraient jamais ébranler, Shiho Miyano avait juste déterminée le lieu et le temps où la manifestation la plus éclatante de cet amour se montrerait au grand jour.

S'était-elle trompé ? Qui était la cause occasionnelle dans cette affaire ? Elle ? Ou bien ce couple ?

« Et si j'étais vraiment ta mère, Ai ? Après tout, qui a réuni les conditions nécessaires à ton existence ? Je ne suis pas seulement l'éprouvette dans laquelle on a mélangé les composants, c'est aussi moi qui les aie réunis ces composants. Tes soi-disant parents ? Ils m'ont juste fourni la matière première. Ca ne leur coûtait pas grand-chose. Neuf mois de patience ? Comme si je ne les avais pas vécu moi aussi, et comme s'ils s'étaient limité à de l'impatience pour moi. »

Un sourire rêveur allongea les lèvres de la métisse tandis qu'elle recommençait à caresser son ventre.

« Quoi qu'ils en disent, tu es ma création, Ai. Une création tellement plus fascinante que l'apotoxine, une création qui ne m'apporte que de la fierté et pas une seule trace de culpabilité. De la fierté ? C'est juste un élément secondaire, tu m'apportes tellement plus que ça…Tellement plus…Et tu m'apporteras bien plus encore… »

Le sourire rêveur commença à prendre un pli mélancolique.

« C'est peut-être une bonne chose que je ne puisse rien te transmettre. Et surtout pas mon égoïsme. Aucun enfant ne devrait être souillé par le pêché de ses parents, aucun. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. D'un autre côté…C'est triste de penser que je suis la dernière Miyano à arpenter cette planète. Bon débarras dirait certains, mais Akemi était la preuve vivante qu'il y avait quelque chose digne d'être préservé chez les Miyano. Je devrais peut-être t'offrir une sœur… Une sœur qui ne serait ni une Mouri, ni une Kudo… Enfin, peut-être une Kudo quand même. Après tout, je suis loin d'avoir épuisé la totalité des échantillons que mon cobaye préféré m'a fourni. Peut-être que je lui demanderais la permission de m'en servir à nouveau…ou que je m'en passerais… Peu importe, de cette manière, j'aurais mon enfant, sans en voler un à ses parents. »

Si le sourire s'envola, la mélancolie qu'il exprimait continua de peser sur les épaules de la chimiste.

« Mais…ce ne serait pas toi non plus… Ce serait quelque chose de précieux et d'irremplaçable, oui, mais cela ne pourrait pas te remplacer. Ce serait si simple si les parents avaient juste à faire un autre enfant pour remplacer celui qui vient de mourir, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Même si je t'amusais à te cloner… Oh ne ricane pas comme ça, j'en serais parfaitement capable, dans les deux sens du terme. Même si j'arrivais à le faire, même si je servais d'incubateur à ce clone comme je l'ai fait avec toi…ce ne sera pas toi. Juste une sœur jumelle. Franchement, je ne comprendrais jamais ces imbéciles qui croient que le clonage est la clé de l'immortalité. Mais bon, je n'ai jamais compris ces imbéciles qui pensaient que la science pouvait rendre immortel… Elle allonge la vie, elle la raccourcit encore plus facilement, mais la mettre à l'abri du temps ? Elle ne peut pas… »

Tournant la tête vers le téléphone situé à quelques mètres d'elle, Shiho le contempla d'un regard absent. Le décrocher ? Composer le numéro des urgences et attendre que des médecins viennent abréger ses souffrances, et mener son expérience à terme avec sa grossesse ? Elle pouvait encore attendre un peu, elle ne sentait pas la force de se lever tout de suite.

« J'ai envisagé de ressusciter Akemi comme ça, tu le sais ? Avec du temps, j'aurais pu accumuler suffisamment d'argent pour mener les recherches nécessaires, si le corps de ma sœur était resté dans le caisson réfrigéré d'une morgue, j'aurais pu m'emparer des composants indispensables, et j'avais déjà une mère porteuse toute prête sous la main, moi. Tu imagines ? Une sœur qui donnerait naissance à…sa grande sœur ? C'est drôle, hein ? Tu ne trouves pas ? Tu as raison, parce que ça ne l'est pas. C'est même stupide. Mais que veux-tu ? Je ne crois pas à la réincarnation, et j'ai travaillé si longtemps pour une organisation qui voulait ressusciter les morts, ça laisse des traces… Ressusciter les morts…Aller à l'encontre du cours du temps… être Dieu et le diable à la fois… je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu non plus, mais ta grand-mère s'appelait Hell angel et je suis sa digne fille à ce qu'il parait… »

Même en se forçant, elle n'arrivait pas à entendre un gloussement enfantin se glisser dans le silence. Sa fille n'avait pas encore les moyens de rire à ses dépens.

« Mais bon, le cadavre d'Akemi a été incinéré, il y a bien des années. Ces cendres ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles sont devenues, je ne les aie pas réclamé… Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'était qu'un amas de poussière et d'atomes, il y en a une infinité de la même espèce qui voltige autour de nous. C'est la manière dont ces atomes avait été rassemblé qui était unique et irremplaçable, le mouvement si particulier qui les faisait se mouvoir et que je ne peux pas recréer. Oui, c'est le problème, même si j'avais les moyens de reproduire un corps en tout point identique à celui de ma grande sœur, ça n'aurait pas été ma sœur. »

Pas de nouvelle contraction ? Toujours pas le moindre signe avant-coureur ? Est-ce qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé finalement ?

« Nous ne nous réduisons pas à des atomes infinis et interchangeables, Ai, ni même à la combinaison unique que forme ces atomes. Non, il faut aussi ajouter les expériences que nous avons vécues, les décisions que nous avons prises, la manière dont cela a modelé petit à petit notre personnalité… Je peux créer une jumelle à Akemi, le temps fera d'elle une personne complètement différente. Une personne qui ressemblera à ma grande sœur…mais qui ne sera pas ma grande sœur…Pour ressusciter Akemi, il faudrait que je recrée aussi ses parents, que je lui donne une autre petite sœur, que je reconstruise l'organisation… Et même si j'y arrivais, à quoi bon ? Ce serait une autre Akemi, pas celle que j'ai perdu. Et moi je ne serais pas sa Shiho… Sauf si je rajeunis de nouveau grâce à mon propre poison ? Et qu'ensuite j'assassine mon propre clone pour prendre sa place ? »

Si le corps de la chimiste s'ébranla, c'était un rire qui était à l'origine de ce tremblement, pas une nouvelle contraction.

« C'est drôle, hein ? Plus j'essaye de me rapprocher de ma sœur…et plus je m'en éloigne. Non, on ne peut pas aller contre le cours du temps. Je dois admettre que je ne reverrais jamais Akemi…tout comme je dois admettre que ma grossesse arrive à terme et que nous allons devoir nous séparer. »

Se lever et aller décrocher ce téléphone ? C'était si facile et pourtant…

« Comme si c'était facile à admettre. Comme si c'était facile de faire une croix sur dix-huit longues années…ou neuf longs mois. Tu crois que je pourrais te laisser quitter mon ventre comme ça ? Ran n'était pas la seule à te parler, tu es très bien placée pour le savoir. Je t'ai confié mes rêves, aussi stupides soient-ils, mes espoirs, aussi vains qu'ils puissent être, je t'ai confessé mes fautes, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait avec Kudo… Et puis… je t'ai aussi raconté des histoires, non ? Tu te rappelles de celle du petit chaperon rouge ? Un rôle parfait pour toi, Ai. Le ventre du loup n'est pas assez chaud et confortable pour toi, hein ? Rassure-toi, le chasseur va venir te libérer… Enfin, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à aller jusqu'à la césarienne quand même… »

En parlant de cet imbécile de chasseur, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Combien de temps la baronne de la nuit allait-elle retenir son fils auprès d'elle afin d'acheter les vêtements que porterait sa petite fille ? Si Kudo était là, il aurait installé une idiote sur ses épaules avant de l'emmener de force aux urgences, de la même manière qu'il l'avait emmené loin de cette cave en flamme.

« Je suis ta mère…et en même temps, je ne le suis pas. Je ne peux même pas prétendre être ta tante. Si tu n'es ni ma fille, ni ma nièce, pourquoi est ce que je me suis tant attaché à toi avec ce temps ? D'un autre côté…je me suis bien attaché à ton imbécile de père avant même de le connaître. J'étais si curieuse de le rencontrer…et je suis si curieuse de te voir enfin en face de moi, même si c'est dans les bras d'une autre. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la métisse sans emporter sa tristesse avec lui.

« Les neuf mois que nous aurons passé ensemble, ils ne laisseront sans doute aucune trace chez toi…mais crois-moi, ils en laisseront une chez moi. Tu peux les oublier ma petite Ai, moi je ne les oublierais jamais. »

Trouvant enfin la force de se lever, la métisse s'avança vers le téléphone d'un pas mal assuré. Elle tomba brusquement à genoux avant d'avoir effectué la moitié du parcours. Une nouvelle contraction… Allons, cela passerait, et elle avait enduré pire au cours de sa vie. Le cap des dix secondes était franchi, elle abordait maintenant celui des vingt. Une minute, l'une des minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Soixante-dix… Courage, plus qu'une dizaine de secondes à endurer… Vingt tout au plus… Vingt secondes qui s'écoulèrent sans se presser. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se tenir à genoux, elle avait préféré s'allonger sur le côté pour rétracter ses jambes vers elle.

Lorsque son corps lui accorda enfin le répit qu'elle lui réclamait en gémissant, elle ne se sentait vraiment plus la force de se lever de nouveau. Bon, elle pouvait s'accorder une pause de quelques minutes. Oui c'était une bonne idée. Mais ce n'est pas un regain de courage qui mit fin à cette pause, au contraire, ce fût une nouvelle vague de souffrance.

Une vague de souffrance qui emporta péridurale, accouchement sous assistance médicalisé et même accouchement sous assistance tout court. Même si elle avait ce téléphone en main, elle ne pourrait pas se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'une ambulance parvienne devant son domicile. Même si une ambulance était déjà là, elle ne pourrait pas se retenir jusqu'à l'hôpital. Et cela aurait été étonnant que cet idiot de Kudo se décide à rentrer précisément à ce moment là…

Oui, à en juger par le liquide dans lequel baignaient maintenant ses jambes, elle allait devoir payer le prix de son entêtement. Elle s'était imaginé un court instant être la seule véritable cause de l'existence de Ai ? Il lui faudrait en payer le prix en lui donnant naissance toute seule.

Contemplant d'un regard désespéré la distance qui la séparait du fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté, la scientifique envoya son poing percuter le sol. Aucune assistance, aucune, pas même celle d'un meuble sur lequel s'appuyer. Se redresser serait déjà un calvaire alors ramper jusqu'à ce fauteuil…

Ravalant sa fierté, sa frustration et sa haine à l'égard d'elle-même, elle fit doucement glisser sa culotte le long de ses cuisses, s'arrêtant à mi-parcours avant même d'avoir atteint ses genoux. Après avoir serré les dents de toutes ses forces pour retenir tout gémissement, elle s'accroupit péniblement, se plaçant dans une position appropriée à une pénitente confessant ses fautes…ou une femme enceinte ayant stupidement fermé les yeux sur tout les signes avant-coureur sous prétexte que ces neuf mois n'avait pas été suffisamment longs à son goût.

Sherry trouva la force de maudire Shiho sans avoir celle de maudire Ai en même temps.

Perte des eaux, contraction de plus d'une minute, espace entre chaque contraction plus proche de la barre des trois minutes que des cinq… Autant s'arrêter là, elle n'avait plus besoin de savoir quelle était sa position exacte sur le score de Malinas. La fin était imminente.

Elle se sentait seule, si seule… Aussi seule que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé allongée sur ce toi, au beau milieu de cette neige rougie par son propre sang, aussi seule que lorsqu'elle avait attendu que cette bombe se décide enfin à exploser.

« Kudo... Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ? C'est ton enfant après tout…Tu pourrais…m'aider…et ce ne serait pas la première fois… que tu…tu… »

Est-ce que c'était son imagination ou est ce que cette porte s'était mise à grincer ? Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Quelqu'un avait répondu à son appel, qu'il s'agisse du père ou de la mère de l'enfant qui demandait à naître avec autant d'insistance… Tant mieux… Et tant pis pour sa bêtise, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. De toutes manières, c'était en un sens, mieux ainsi. Ainsi la douleur de la séparation ne serait que physiologique…pour le moment. Ses regrets, ses doutes, sa volonté de garder le petit être encore un moment ? La souffrance et la volonté d'y mettre fin avaient définitivement envahies sa conscience, reléguant à l'arrière-plan ce genre de futilités…


End file.
